1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to a method of using a second memory controller having an accelerated graphics port.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional computer system architecture 100 includes a processor 102, system logic 104, main memory 106, a system bus 108, a graphics accelerator 110 communicating with a local frame buffer 112 and a plurality of peripherals 114. The processor 102 communicates with main memory 106 through a memory management unit (MMU) in the processor 102. Peripherals 114 and the graphics accelerator 110 communicate with main memory 106 and system logic 104 through the system bus 108. The standard system bus 108 is currently the Peripherals Component Interface (PCI). The original personal computer bus, the Industry Standard Architecture (ISA), is capable of a peak data transfer rate of 8 megabytes/sec and is still used for low-bandwidth peripherals, such as audio. On the other hand, PCI supports multiple peripheral components and add-in cards at a peak bandwidth of 132 megabytes/sec. Thus, PCI is capable of supporting full motion video playback at 30 frames/sec, true color high-resolution graphics and 100 megabits/sec Ethernet local area networks. However, the emergence of high-bandwidth applications, such as three dimensional (3D) graphics applications, threatens to overload the PCI bus.
For example, a 3D graphics image is formed by taking a two dimensional image and applying, or mapping, it as a surface onto a 3D object. The major kinds of maps include texture maps, which deal with colors and textures, bump maps, which deal with physical surfaces, reflection maps, refraction maps and chrome maps. Moreover, to add realism to a scene, 3D graphics accelerators often employ a z-buffer for hidden line removal and for depth queuing, wherein an intensity value is used to modify the brightness of a pixel as a function of distance. A z-buffer memory can be as large or larger than the memory needed to store two dimensional images. The graphics accelerator 110 retrieves and manipulates image data from the local frame buffer 112, which is a type of expensive high performance memory. For example, to transfer an average 3D scene (polygon overlap of three) in 16-bit color at 30 frames/sec at 75 Hz screen refresh, estimated bandwidths of 370 megabytes/sec to 840 megabytes/sec are needed for screen resolutions from 640xc3x97480 resolution (VGA) to 1024xc3x97768 resolution (XGA). Thus, rendering of 3D graphics on a display requires a large amount of bandwidth between the graphics accelerator 110 and the local frame buffer 112, where 3D texture maps and z-buffer data typically reside.
In addition, many computer systems use virtual memory systems to permit the processor 102 to address more memory than is physically present in the main memory 106. A virtual memory system allows addressing of very large amounts of memory as though all of that memory were a part of the main memory of the computer system. A virtual memory system allows this even though actual main memory may consist of some substantially lesser amount of storage space than is addressable. For example, main memory may include sixteen megabytes (16,777,216 bytes) of random access memory while a virtual memory addressing system permits the addressing of four gigabytes (4,294,967,296 bytes) of memory.
Virtual memory systems provide this capability using a memory management unit (MMU) to translate virtual memory addresses into their corresponding physical memory addresses, where the desired information actually resides. A particular physical address holding desired information may reside in main memory or in mass storage, such as a tape drive or hard disk. If the physical address of the information is in main memory, the information is readily accessed and utilized. Otherwise, the information referenced by the physical address is in mass storage and the system transfers this information (usually in a block referred to as a page) to main memory for subsequent use. This transfer may require the swapping of other information out of main memory into mass storage in order to make room for the new information. If so, the MMU controls the swapping of information to mass storage.
Pages are the usual mechanism used for addressing information in a virtual memory system. Pages are numbered, and both physical and virtual addresses often include a page number and an offset into the page. Moreover, the physical offset and the virtual offset are typically the same. In order to translate between the virtual and physical addresses, a basic virtual memory system creates a series of lookup tables, called page tables, stored in main memory. These page tables store the virtual address page numbers used by the computer. Stored with each virtual address page number is the corresponding physical address page number which must be accessed to obtain the information. Often, the page tables are so large that they are paged themselves. The page number of any virtual address presented to the memory management unit is compared to the values stored in these tables in order to find a matching virtual address page number for use in retrieving the corresponding physical address page number.
There are often several levels of tables, and the comparison uses a substantial amount of system clock time. For example, to retrieve a physical page address using lookup tables stored in main memory, the typical MMU first looks to a register for the address of a base table which stores pointers to other levels of tables. The MMU retrieves this pointer from the base table and places it in another register. The MMU then uses this pointer to go to the next level of table. This process continues until the physical page address of the information sought is recovered. When the physical address is recovered, it is combined with the offset furnished as a part of the virtual address and the processor uses the result to access the particular information desired. Completion of a typical lookup in the page tables may take from ten to fifteen clock cycles at each level of the search. Such performance is unacceptable in processing graphical applications.
One solution to facilitate the processing of graphical data includes having a point to point connection between the memory controller and a graphics accelerator. Such an architecture is defined by the Accelerated Graphics Port Interface Specification, Revision 1.0, (Jul. 31, 1996) released by Intel Corporation. However, one problem with these systems is that the PCI bus acts as a bottleneck for all memory transactions. Computer manufacturers are in need of a system to eliminate this bottleneck.
Other solutions to facilitate the access of memory exist. The U.S. pat. No. 4,016,545 to Lipovski teaches the use of multiple memory controllers. However, Lipovski does not describe a point to point connection between a memory controller and a graphics accelerator. Such a connection is needed for the high speed processing of graphic data.
Additionally, U.S. application Ser. No. 4,507,730 to Johnson teaches the use of multiple memory controllers. However, Johnson uses multiple memory controllers for fault tolerance. In Johnson, once a memory controller is found to be faulty, it is switched off line and another memory controller is activated in its place. The memory controllers in Johnson do not facilitate the efficient transfer of memory for graphic applications.
In view of the limitations discussed above, computer manufacturers require an architecture with improved methods for storing, addressing and retrieving graphics data from main memory. Moreover, to address the needs of high bandwidth graphics applications without substantial increases in system cost, computer manufacturers require improved technology to overcome current system bus bandwidth limitations.
One embodiment of the invention is a method of manufacturing a multiple memory controller computer comprising connecting at least two memory controllers to at least one processing unit; and connecting at least one configuration register to one of the at least two memory controllers, wherein the at least one configuration register defines a range of addresses that are available for accelerated graphic port transactions.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is a method of using a multiple memory controller system, comprising storing a graphical address remapping table in a memory on a computer system having at least two memory controllers; connecting a graphics accelerator to a memory controller which has at least one configuration register that defines a range of addresses that are available for accelerated graphics port transactions; and storing a graphics address relocation table in a memory connected to said memory controller having at least one configuration register.